


"Hand me the Delta Flyer, will you?"

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Avengers Christmas Eve, Don't Judge, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Tried, Poor Thor, They Just Don't Get It, drabble-ish, poor steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a bit confused by the Christmas of modern times. Thor, knowing only Asgardian customs of celebration, can definitely relate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hand me the Delta Flyer, will you?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [in_a_blog_in_the_ground](https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_a_blog_in_the_ground/gifts).



“...Hand me the _Delta Flyer_ , will you, Steve?” Tony thrust a waiting hand toward Steve as he balanced precariously atop a ladder. The Avengers’ Christmas tree was quickly filling up, but Stark continued to insist the more the merrier.

Cap turned and stared uncomprehendingly at the box of Christmas ornaments sitting on the coffee table. How was he supposed to know what the ‘Delta Flyer’ was? Steve pored over the contents of the box, hmm-ing contemplatively.

Tony glanced over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. “It’s the little gray shuttle. The one that says _Delta Flyer_ on the side.”

“Oh.” Rather embarrassed that he couldn’t have figured that out, Steve delicately scooped up the ornament and handed it to Tony, who squeezed it between a large red ball and a glass bird.

Thor was finding perplexing objects too. “What strange decoration is this?” he asked in astonishment. “It seems to be a red-snouted creature with the antlers of a bilge snipe!”

“Its name is Rudolph,” Steve replied. “There’s a movie about it that we’re going to watch later tonight.”

Thor’s face became aggrieved and defiant. “If it is anything like that horrifying story of the woodland creatures, I refuse to sit through it!”

“No, no, no,” Tony said from above. “It’s nothing like _Bambi_. Yeah, it focuses on a deer, but not like that, I promise.” Then he added, “And, Thor, if you’d managed to watch all of _Bambi_ you would realize that there was a happy ending.”

“How could there be a happy ending after the tragic death of the animal’s mother?!” Thor demanded.

“Never mind,” Tony grumbled. _At least we didn’t let him watch_ The Dog Days of Summer. _He’d be depressed for days, I’ll bet,_ he sighed mentally. “Hand me that little silver-bladed sword.”

As Tony hung Orcrist Thor commented, “I do not understand the Midgardian ways of celebrating this holiday. Why can you not enjoy the tree for its natural beauty? Whilst it remains _outside_?”

“It’s just...” Steve was at a loss. “I don’t really know, Thor. It’s just a tradition.”

“A long time ago people thought that the sun was a god, and winter came when the god became weak,” Bruce stated as he appeared in the doorway with a bowl of mint M&Ms. “They brought evergreen boughs into their homes to remind them that everything would be renewed in spring.”

Thor blinked. “They must have needed many reminders to go to such an extent of bringing an entire tree into their home!”

Bruce shrugged. “I guess so.”

Later that night the group sat in comfortable silence, having just finished watching their large collection of Christmas movies. Abruptly Natasha stepped from the room and returned with many boxes, tossing them at each of the guys.

“Tony went to the greatest trouble of getting us each something for Christmas,” she said in her I-don’t-expect-it-to-be-any-good voice. “Here you go.”

Steve hesitantly opened his box, and he had to sigh. Just what he needed: one of those utterly baffling iPads with thousands of apps and buttons to press. This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by in_a_blog_in_the_ground:  
>  _"Thor and Cap trying to fit in somewhere and being kind of bad at it because they're not used to Midgardian/modern times things?"_
> 
> Hope I satisfied, mah bud!  
> To all who read, please feel free to review and/or comment!


End file.
